Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for an autonomously navigating utility vehicle that autonomously navigates and performs lawn mowing and/or other tasks in a working area.
Description of Related Art
Among conventional control apparatuses for such an autonomously navigating utility vehicle are known control apparatuses that enable a working area delineated by a boundary wire to be divided into multiple areas (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-164743, for example). The control apparatus described in this reference enables the working area to be divided into multiple regions by folding back the boundary wire at arbitrary positions spaced at predetermined intervals to form fold regions and prohibiting the utility vehicle from passing through the fold regions when traveling to carry out work.
However, division of the working area is not easy with the control apparatus of the reference because the division of the working area into multiple regions requires the boundary wire to be folded back.